Generally, when accessing content on a wide area network, such as the Internet, users may utilize a browser application. Browser mediated web experiences may be defined within a number of categories, such as (1) exploring the web independently via the address bar, wherein a user navigates to a website, explores the website, and then either subsequently clicks on a displayed hyperlink or types a new address altogether; (2) visiting favorite and/or previously visited websites; (3) sharing discovered web content with friends and thus benefiting from others' recommendations; or (4) using a search engine to find web content.